O Universo das Criações
by Earth's Wings
Summary: No mundo da realidade no futuro 2030 , ocorre um momento mágico e diferente com o escolhido mestre da cultura que é chamado pelo Mascote da Disney em outra dimensão que peça ajuda urgente que servirá para essa pessoa uma nova tarefa e conhecimento.


Episódio: O sonho imaginativo do Marcos K.

Sábado, 10:37am, Natcultimspa, 4exps (quatro experiências), América Oeste.

Era uma nova manhã com pessoas trabalhando nos seus presentes. Inclusive, até os gênios escolhidos. Por outro lado, era fim de semana para alguns habitantes. Marcos estava na praça do World Trade Center como sempre desenhando. Desta vez, não eram figuras que normalmente inventa. Estava tentando desenhar os personagens que mais adora. Sendo um homem sonhador, que vive na realidade, pensa ele.

-Ah... Que dificicante de desenhar vocês. Sinto vergonha por isso.

-Hey Marcos, bom dia!

-Oh! Ceres! Bom dia! Que surpresa você me deu! Heeheh!

-Eu só vim ver o que você está fazendo.

-Oh, mas você não tinha uma coisa a fazer hoje?

-Não, desta vez não. Só foi na semana passada.

-Ah, entendi.

E permaneceu silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Então, o que me conta de bom?

-Bem eu estava desenhando de novo! Mas é claro que não estão melhores como tinha pensado. Preciso ainda parar de subestimar os meus desafios.

-Calma Marcos, vai com calma. Mas o que você está desenhando desta vez?

-Ai que vergonha! Está bem eu te conto. São os meus personagens favoritos meus.

-Posso vê-los por favor?

-Uuuuuh, hum.... Claro.

Marcos entregou seu caderno de desenho para sua amiga terapeuta com vergonha ainda.

-Oh, quem é essa menininha aqui?

-Bem, ela não é da Disney, mas ela pertence na série de Sakura Cardcaptors. Um anime do Japão que foi lançado na década de 90. Maioria das pessoas não gostam desse personagem que desenhei aí, mas eu a adoro!!! Pode pensar que estou louco, mas é verdade!

-Bem, eu não conheço essa série. Mas essa é a Sakura?

-Ah não!!! O nome dela é Meilin Li!!! Ela era chata antes rivalizando a Sakura para ajudar o seu ex-namorado Shoran. Mas haahaha, com experiência dos seus novos amigos no Japão ela mudou bastante e ficou mais boasinha e ajudante também no final da série. Ela é bem engraçada também, ehehehe.

-Estou vendo que gosta muito dela mesmo.

-Ai Ceres, não deixe envergonhado!! Oh, esse pombo aí desenhado é o Valiant Pombo, do filme animado britânico "Valiant". O seu mesmo nome heheh!

-Nossa, pelo que vejo, você desenhou ele muito pequenininho!!!!

Disse ela gargalhando e Marcos responde o por que.

-Por que ele é bem pequeno mesmo, comparando com a Meilin e até comigo hehhe!!! Puxa, por que será que eu rio bastante agora?!

-Isso é bom, sabia?

-Por que?!

-Porque antes você agia bem sério quando você ficou solitário aqui quando todos pensaram que você tinha morrido! E agora, você está animado de novo e cada vez mais!!! Está voltando a ser aquele mesmo você de antes! O você mais amigável!

Marcos se chocou quando ela disse isso, e sentiu até feliz depois.

-Devo admitir que você tem total razão, depois das minhas reações negativas de antes, estou voltando a ser mais amigável de novo. Obrigado por dizer isso Ceres.

-De nada, é o meu prazer em te ajudar nisso!

-E sabe o que mais penso?

-O quê?

-Eu desejo em ver muito esses personagens pessoalmente.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, pode pensar que eu sou excêntrico nessas coisas. Mas eu sinto isso, vindo do meu coração e na minha alma. Pura vontade mesmo. Mas tenho meus amigos como a Débora S. E gozado que pareça, tenho mais vontade de fazer mais amigos!!!! E agora são eles, neste desenho.

-Pelo que te entendo, você deseja conhecer esses personagens. Humhuhumhuhuhum...

-Eu sei, é coisa boba e infantil demais para desejar mesmo.

-Oh não! Não é disso que estou rindo! Estou rindo de que você está com muita a fim de ter amigos imaginários!!! Bem, isso eu já sei que você vai conseguir.

-Você acha mesmo, Ceres? Como?

-Isso, é só você que pode descobrir para conhecê-los.

-Ah!!! Que horas são?

Disse Marcos, olhando para seu relógio de pulso!!!

-Ai pelo amor do Disney já está na hora!!! Desculpe Ceres mas preciso ir para a praça Natura ver minha irmã!!

Disse ele guardando as suas coisas na bolsa mágica (lembrando que os gênios escolhidos tem uma dimensão de reserva para guardar qualquer coisa que escolhem por com seus poderes de guardar).

-Ah está bem, te vejo depois. E me conte como foi o seu encontro com a Snow. Mande os beijos e abraços para ela.

-Mas é claro, eu mando sim. Até logo e obrigado por conversar comigo!

-De nada, agora vai ver sua querida irmã!

-É o que estou fazendo, hehehe!

E lá se foi ele se transformando em Arara Azul voando embora.

O dia foi bem normal para Marcos, ele pode falar com a sua "querida irmã" Snow sobre os seus trabalhos. Marcos revelou que tinha desenhado mais invenções arquitetônicas e também seus personagens favoritos. Snow, infelizmente, foi honesta dizendo que ela não gosta muito deles que seu querido irmão tinha desenhado. Mas ele já conhecia ele muitoi bem e já tinha se preparado para essa resposta. A única resposta que não quis acreditar era que o seu desejo em vê-los é praticamente impossível. Mas puderam mudar de assunto rápido e falaram as suas condições de vida na capital do país.

Snow e Marcos foram caminhando até a casa que fica na região "Pink Natural" da cidade/terra. Assim que os dois chegaram, Snow despediu dele, beijando na bochecha e cenando. Marcos fez mesma coisa e esperou a sua irmã entrar na sua casa. Depois, foi embora voando de novo.

Eram 5:22pm, Marcos ficou vendo nos ares algumas pessoas e amigos que conhecia e preferiu deixá-los em paz por enquanto, pois sentiu que não quis atrapalhar a conversa que estavam tendo com seus outros companheiros. Então, decidiu voar passando pelos prédios e arranha-céus na região "Blue Cultural". Principalmente, a obra arquitetônica moderna favorita dele, pois bem, o World Trade Center.

-Agora que vocês, todos os sete irmãos ou irmãs possivelmente estão juntas e protegidas pelos poderes fortíssimos do mestre da cultura que me escolheu, posso ficar observando vocês para sempre e até visitar vocês. Eu sou seu fã WTC!!!! Iaaaaahhuuuu hahahahah!!!!!!

Disse ele, com muita felicidade que jamais tinha feito nos últimos dois anos do segundo milênio. Graças a seus caros amigos que puderam abrir o sentimento de amizade do Marcos. E de tão feliz, que começou a pensar tanto nos seus sonhos e desejos, que se sentiu emocionado por vontade de chorar. Chjrou pouquinho nos ares!!!

-Aaah, Deus... Eu desejo muito. Já que a imaginçaõ faz parte da cul tura também, EU QUERO QUE O MEU DESEJO IMPOSSÍVEL SEJA POSSÍVEL!!!!! EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE EU NÃO SOU O ÚNICO QUE DESEJO VER MEUS PERSONAGENS FAVORITOS. HÁ OUTROS TAMBÉM. SEJAM OS PERSONAGENS FAVORITOS QUE ADORAM, MAS EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR!!! EU QUERO CONHECER O MUNDO DELES E CONHECER ELES PESSOALMENTE MESMO QUE SOMOS E VIVEMOS NO UNIVERSO DA REALIDADE!!!!!!

Exclamou Marcos. Foi pousar num pequeno heliponto abandonado na torre Norte das torres gêmeas e descansou sua voz por algum tempo. E olhou para o céu com o sol se pondo atrás das nuvens.

-Por favor, mestre da cultura, que está dentro de mim ou seja em que tempo espaço você está...

Colocou sua mão esquerda no seu peito com a mão fechada.

-Desejo que você me dá uma oportunidade ou uma idéia de resolver essa vontade que tenho.

E ficou lá, aproveitando a vista da outra torre e do horizonte da tarde até se cansar e voltou para sua casa, que fica fora de Natcultimspa ou do outro lado do rio Beauty-life (inglês: vida-bela) mas próximo a região Blue Cultural. E fez seus lazeres conversando com pessoas no MSN, vendo notícias interessantes dele e desenhando mais arquiteturas no seu caderno de desenhos. Continuou o resto da noite depois do seu jantar preparado pela empregada em acabar os desenhos dos personagens favoritos. Ás 9:11pm...

-Acabei!!! Mas preciso melhorar mais vocês dois!!! Meus caros amigos de outras dimensões. Boa noite para vocês e espero que estão indo bem com as suas vidas em seus mundos!!!

Marcos deixou o seu caderno de desenho aberto de propósito. Deixando para que eles vejam o quarto dele, pensa o escolhido da cultura. E foi dormir na cama.

Depois de cinco dias, Marcos teve que trabalhar muito, mesmo assim, resultaram como bons dias de seu trabalho, "so far so good" como diz ele (inglês: muito longe, muito bem ou até agora tudo bem"). Ainda pensava nos seus tempos livres de resolver o seu desejo. Não podia conversar muito com os seus amigos e nem com a sua irmã porque desta vez, foi uma semana de muito trabalho para todos e viu no computador da casa que estavam ocupados aqueles que estavam acessando os sites, provavelmente de trabalhos. Porém, Marcos não conseguiu achar a resposta de seu desejo. Se sentia com muitas dúvidas e derrotas de descobrir isso sozinho. Notou que estava exagerando depois de alguns minutos e se acalmou. E continuou o possível para achar mais uma vez.

Na sexta-feira, Marcos acabou o trabalho do seu dia e foi voando para a sua casa. Mas de repente, ele sentiu um choque no seu corpo. E parou batendo suas asas de susto.

-Huh!!! O que foi isso? Parecia que uma força que me atingiu!

E sentiu um choque de novo.

-Ah, com mil dragões!!! Será que vem de algum vingador? Mas não parece.

-Marcos.

-Ah! Quem está aí?

-Escute-me, por favor.

Mas essa voz que escutava era em inglês. Marcos sabe falar mais ou menos. Por isso, se comunicou em inglês com a voz (faz de conta que daqui em diante é em inglês, mesmo que esteja escrito em português).

-Mas cadê você? O que quer comigo? E como sabe meu nome?

-Preciso que você vá aonde você está sentindo essa energia mística cercando a sua volta!

-Que energia? Está falando desses choques que tive agora?

-Sim. Mas não se assuste. Sei que você fica nervoso quando ocorre uma surpresa como essas.

-Bem, é verdade. Huh, com você sabe disso de mim?

-Respondo depois. Siga o seu caminho até onde essa energia está mais concentrada. Precisamos de você mesmo.

-Mas por que eu? E quem é você, voz dos meus ouvidos?

Não ouve nenhuma resposta.

-Alôôôô!!!! Minha nossa. O que será que está acontecendo? Será que estou imaginando?

Quando se locomoveu um pouquinho batendo as suas asas, sentiu mais um choque.

-Aaah! Não é não, é pura verdade! E então.

Marcos tentou sentir a concentração da energia e viu que indo ao leste do Natcultimspa.

-É para lá.

Quando voou em direção ao leste, percebeu que tinha acertado, já que não levou mais choques e por isso ficou satisfeito. Demorou bastante para encontrar a maior concentração de energia mística. Marcos notou que estava completamente longe da cidade. Mas continuou ir em frente, pois não tinha outra escolha para negar o pedido que tinha recebido e até botou sua confiança em ajudar seja quem foi que pediu. Depois de muitos minutos, ele chegou na beira do continente. Marcos sentia que a energia estava vindo do oceano Pacífico. Por isso...

-No mar mesmo? Então, preciso mergulhar.

Ele voou chegando perto da superfície do mar, se transformou em um dragão de komodo mergulhou (splash)! Ele teve que mergulhar muito fundo. Como os gênios escolhidos, aqueles que tem formas animais aquáticos, não há necessidade de se preocuparem com a pressão da água e da sua respiração. A magia dos gênios profissionais deram vantagem para que eles podessem ficar dentro da água o quanto quiserem, estranhamente, eles sintam que estão respirando ar normal para não morrerem, dissem eles e o escolhido da Cultura. De repente, enxergou uma coisa brilhante no fundo do mar. Havia alguns peixes circulando também. Quando Marcos chegou perto, os peixes fugiram de medo do predador. Ele viu o que estava brilhando e sentia uma enorme concentração de energia vindo daquilo. Pensou que talvez deve ser aquilo que estava procurando. Tinha uma forma de esfera, era gigante e cinzenta que podia até caber uma pessoa pensou ele. Uma camada exterior se abriu, jogando susto no Marcos. Ele encarou de chegar perto e sentia medo ao mesmo tempo. Viu que era uma salinha com uma cadeira. Estranhou muito vendo. Depois sentiu uma força puxando ele para dentro da esfera gigante! Ele se preocupou e tentou fugir automaticamente, mas sentiu mais choques de novo que impediram dele nadar embora! E foi levado para dentro! Fechou a camada trancando ele! Marcos se sentiu livre dos choques e tentou esbarrar na camada como uma foca desesperada no escuro! Não conseguia abrir de qualquer jeito. A sala começou a ser iluminada por uma lâmpada no teto e a água começou a ser esvaziada! Marcos pousou de mau jeito na cadeira e decidiu em transformar de volta a sua forma humana. Tão assustado, quando se sentou direito um cinto atrás da cadeira se moveu rapidamente sozinho segurando-o. Ele tentou tirá-lo, pois se sentiu ameaçado que estava sendo preso com tudo! Mas por incrível que pareça, o sinto era forte demais!!

-Não é possível, aaaaaaarrrrrrrr, como esse cinto não se destrava! Ah já sei!!!

Ele esticou sua mão direita, lançou suas chamas da sua palma mirando no cinto esperando que queime e corte! Sem estar se queimando é claro! Mas se surpreendeu de novo, pois...

-Com mil dragões, o que é essa esfera? Prova de meus poderes? O que está acontecendo aqui?!

E continuou tentando com seu poder de fogo para escapar.

**TBC....**

**Nota do Autor: **

**Obrigada por ler!!**


End file.
